


Fire n’ Ice Usually Don’t Play Nice

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Laegjarn/Fjorm Works [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Awkward Confession, Bad Parenting Award Goes To Surtr, F/F, Fjorm is Supportive, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laegjarn Comes Out, Mentions of Repression, Mostly Inspired By FEH Events, Short One Shot, im not even mad, obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: During the “Wedding” Festival, Laegjarn decides now is the perfect time to reveal her feelings for a certain Ice Princess





	Fire n’ Ice Usually Don’t Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Along with my Loki/Kiran works, I’m genuinely surprised I haven’t written a fic or two about these ladies at some point before now
> 
>  
> 
> I have corrected this immediately of course
> 
>  
> 
> (NOTE: I DIDNT MENTION THE FACT THAT LAEGJARN IS ALSO A PRINCESS INTO THE STORY, THAT WAS A PERSONAL MISTAKE ON MY PART, IT WILL BE MENTIONED GOING FORWARD)
> 
>  
> 
> (Alternate Title: Awkward Gay Fire Woman Likes Nice Ice Woman)

“...Go on, she’s all yours, little lady..”

Despite the trickster’s obvious joking. The time DID seemed about right for the Muspellian general to make her move. With a wedding festival on the way, everyone’s mind was on romance...specifically of the “marriage” variety. Since Surtr was dethroned, his former servants were able to live their own lives. The one who had quite the hard time adjusting was the eldest daughter, Laegjarn. 

For the longest time, Laegjarn tried to ignore these “heroes” and their attempts to socialize with her...excluding Fjorm. As quite the sheltered woman, she never was able to express her inner self in any way. She first met Fjorm when they were supposed to be enemies, one being an Ice Princess, the other living in a kingdom of eternal hellfire. Once the war came to a close, Fjorm seemed to simply move on, and accept Laegjarn as one of her friends.

 

The first “move” in their relationship was made by the Ice Royalty, as she invited Laegjarn (among others) to a rather popular festival, even helping her find a fitting wardrobe for the occasion.

Back in the present, Laegjarn saw the wedding festival as the perfect time to come clean to Fjorm about her feelings, with all the awkward tension that these festivals are famous for. Of course, the best time to try and discuss these private matters, was when Fjorm was trying to clumsily fit into a rather constricting dress.

In another of a concurrent series of ever increasing problems for the eldest Muspellian Sibling, she attempted to speak with Fjorm through the door to the princess’s private accommodations.

“Hey...Fjorm...may we talk for a second? I had a...personal inquiry...” Laegjarn basically whispered her question, twiddling her thumbs like a child. 

“Indeed. Now is as good a time as any I suppose, seeing as I’m just...tying to get this accursed...dress on!” Fjorm grunted in slight anger, the fabric not cooperating with her figure to some degree.

“I see...well, it’s about us...personally speaking you see.” 

An awkward silence, before a loosening of some kind of lock was heard. There stood Fjorm, clad in a rather form-fitting wedding dress, decorated to match her homeland. The first place Laegjarn’s eyes wandered...was to Fjorm’s slightly exposed breasts (not helping her, to be honest).

“What could you mean by that, Laegjarn? Did I say something untoward?” She seemed genuinely unsure about why the Muspellian was acting so odd.

“Well...you understand...I...you...we...”

Fjorm placed a freshly manicured hand onto Laegjarn’s shoulder, giving her a knowing glance

“It’s alright...calm down, friend. We have no need to rush, just relax and speak when you feel up to it.”

That advice went right over Laegjarn’s head, as she could barely formulate a sentence, much less think

“I...like...spending time with you...a lot.”

Fjorm opened the remainder of her doorway, and smirked at the nervous other woman, a noticeable increase in makeup appearing in the early morning light

“Are you saying you’re...in love with me or something?” The Princess was mostly being comical in nature, but the question still stood

Laegjarn panicked further, stammering out “no”s at a supersonic rate.

“You don’t need to hide your feelings anymore. We can be with whomever we want...that’s just a small part of what true freedom is.” Fjorm slowly reached out and hugged Laegjarn, squeezing her quite heartily.

Despite agreeing with the sentiment, Laegjarn was sweating buckets purely on internalized anxiety alone.

“But...what about our...the bloodline...it’s what...”

“If it’s what Surtr wanted, it isn’t worth losing your sanity over...” Fjorm joked, before releasing the general from the embrace.

“So...you’re not upset?...I expected...” She stammered further, but it was nigh unintelligible

Fjorm laughed aloud, which definitely caught the attention of a passing hero or two.

“Of course not. I know the hold...that man held over your siblings, so this is a big step towards rehabilitation for you.”

Laegjarn let out a deep sigh, her shoulders finally returning to a comfortable position. She then awkwardly hugged Fjorm, whispering near-silent praise.

“Aww, Lae...oh..but listen...I need to continue wrangling this accursed dress before the festival...I’m deeply sorry for interrupting you..”

Laegjarn laughed...and smiled just slightly

“It’s quite alright “Princess”, I’ll be back to check on you in a while...”

Fjorm gave her a peck on the cheek

“It’s a date then?” The Princess asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively

Truly faced with her own future, where she could make her own decisions on whom she loved without fear of repercussions from some tyrannical father...she almost cried at the possibilities ahead of her (but don’t tell anyone...)

“Yeah...I guess it is...”


End file.
